


Ouran Three Part One Shot

by YumeSin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: This one is still in the works, too! Posted on Quizilla before shutdown and also on Quotev.





	Ouran Three Part One Shot

It was a regular afternoon to those who lived several years ago, attending the same prestigious legacy of Ouran High School. Girls were rosey-eyed over the cute boys and cuter attire, swoon by the absolute thrill of being around such attractive guys; as the woman quietly murmured about the men who hosted an event of this sort.

The third music room, still unused, was dusted clean to the smallest speck and restored to its condition years ago. The music still played, idling, the classical music that most upper class women enjoyed. They had nothing better to do in their spare time, anyway.

Across the luxurious room lay many heirs that have grown to be predecessors of companies, factories, firms, businesses, and such forth. Their enjoyment of the club had lain their hearts toward the big names that attended rather than the swoon girls that hoped whole heartily the club members could aid in wealth and investment.

“Oh, Miss Fujioka, I hear your engagement is nearing? Have you perhaps made the arrangements for inviting such? I would be honored to share the occasion with you and Mr.Suoh—that is, if I am in your consideration,” prattled on a woman, a claim to the inheritance of Honey’s bloodline. She was quite the opposite of what one would find of Honeys’ linage.

A sleek, tall figure towered over the disgruntled Haruhi, batting her eyes at the giant that stood over here. To be frank, Haruhi never seen the woman in her life. Her grandiose, wedding-like outfit grew outward, blocking any easy way to evade such a loaded question.

“To be honest, miss—Miss Fushi, I have planned this event for months with Tamaki. He’s been so fussy about these details, I’m already dreading what our wedding plan looks like now,” Haruhi refuted with ease, exhaling after releasing the best side step to an almost deadly situation. Giving a quick bow, a noise catch ears by a grip.

“Get away from me, you pervert!” yelped a girl, which caused all attendees to flip their attention to the scene. Never, in the history of the host club, were words like that uttered. First to response (for damage control) was Kyoya.

“Ah, calm down folks,” he had stated in his usual stoic, calming voice. But, the scene here was not quite unraveled in one glance. It took several glances to completely capture  what exactly made the girl rasp such words.

A boy, no older than sixteen, was arched over the frame of a young lady. Oddly enough, his hair matched Tamakis’ rare blond hue for the prestigious school. His frame—nearing a double, gave Haruhi insight of what may have occurred. She walked ever closer as the donors, investors, and hopeful networking folks could only fawn over what the boy done in sin.

“We have here a boisterous marauder that had eased through our double—” Tamaki began, but Kyoya felt especially brazen to pipe in a triple,

“—Triple security check. For why, young squire, do you violate the holiness that of the host club?”

“Yeah, you totally broke the law of what our society crutches on, the feeble reputation that gains us the simple gratification of making sure the misses do well,” started Kaoru, Hikaru ending, “And making sure the misses do well is the only  thing we need, you had that one job. So much shame to be brushed about the name of the Host Club in its final soft cry of existence! And to believe, you were the one who thought he could be  **king!** ”  Tamaki grumbled at the little boy as Hikarus’ sentence ended.

To understand it this far, one needs to return to the past; ah, the pitiful plot device of a flashback.

_Two Day ago…_

_The music room was still unprepared, having dusts amiss and the stink of decay. Kyoya, absolutely disgusted at the pace things were going with five guys who were too insanely rich to know what they were doing cleaning and a girl trying to rally them together, it ended in another useless expenditure of “profits” made way back when._

_“Well, considering the cost it will take to restore the room to its high standards, compounded with the theme, refreshments, recruitment, we’re out around…twenty seven thousand yen,” Kyoya states, pushing his glasses up on his nose corner._

_“Just twenty seven thousand yen? Kyoya, I’m sure any one of us could make up that difference, if we split it up it’ll be more like 50 bucks in American cash from the six of us!” Honey explained, indulging in his old habit of eating sweets and his new routine of converting yen to dollar. Apparently doing commoners cleaning enacts hunger in Honey._

_“But, in spite of such a small fee, I’d like to make this much more interesting. From my knowledge, this is the first time we’ve been in the same place for more than day since Spain. Besides, the recruitment for the club is difficult. For high quality workers, it’d be more or less closer to ninety seven million yen. Of course, this is networking, but I don’t feel safe with that type of investment. So, I propose we fund in a much more lucrative way,” Kyoya had added, catching the ears of all._

_Tamaki especially perked up after cuddling with his love Haruhi, removing his head from her shoulder. Strangely receptive to Tamakis’ interest these days, Haruhi turned to Kyoya, smelling the trouble from miles away. Haruhi began her infamous twitch of the left eye, a signal that things would not go as they were supposed to in the end._

_“A…game? What are the stakes, and what are we playing with—you know we can’t be host anymore, we’d be seen as pedophiles—then again if we brought in an older audience of females—” Tamaki began to think, but then Haruhi nearly slapped the thought out of him with a glare._

_The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, laughed in repose, almost overjoyed to see Tamaki in his usual, tormented state._

_“Boss, you shouldn’t say that type of stuff with your fiancée around, then she’ll hate your forever,” Kaoru and Hikaru switched off in their normal ways, causing Tamaki to be reduced to his rendered off-white pallor._

_“Tamaki, that’s pretty insensitive to say in front of Haruhi—I treat my wife with respect!” came a dagger from Honey, swiping into Tamaki with one swoop through his chest. Mori simply nodded in concession, still quite confused as to what a simple dust cloth was used for entirely._

_“Ah, rest your eyes Haruhi—we’re not hosting. We’re **scouting.**  It’s been a seven years since we’ve hosted and attended Ouran High—that means girls that heard from us in their early middle school eras have vague memories of what this is. Not only do the females have memories—but the males are bound to be stricken with some girls they fancy. And, if we pick wisely, the top host of the night gains the twenty seven thousand yen as a prize—which of course may rise if a profit of the sorts comes in,” Kyoya had explained, gesturing a hand toward the outside of the music room. There would be hundreds of fresh candidates to train for the day and extract from a day of tiresome classes. Inside would lay fresh meat for the host club to revive, even for a night, of pleasure and networking._

_Building connections between viable business partners and companies were important to the five starry-eyed—but winning at this moment—gleamed in the eyes of all. Each had their own choice and preference, but almost all jetted out of the room. Kyoya was left alone._

_Tilting his head, sighing, he would announce, “And I hadn’t even set down the rules yet…tonight should be fun.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you like and what you want to see more of!


End file.
